Discovering Each Other
by naruto004
Summary: A story about naruto and sakura as kids. sakura gets picked on and what does naruto do? i think you all know the answer! NaruSaku/ Naruto x Sakura /Sakura x Naruto
1. YAY 1 CHAPTER!

Authors note: I know that in my last story that I made a few spelling mistakes so I'll try to be more aware this time, but I think it was fairly reasonable considering that I got a 58 in english class XD

anyways hope you engoy!

oOo

Brown, dirty, torn, and smelly. These were all words that described Naruto Uzumaki's shoes. He looked at them often, not because they were intresting, but because he drooped his head alot so no one could see his face.

He slowly moved back and forth on his swing outside the academy, his movement was so small that no one would ever notice he was moving.

The swing was enveloped by the shadow that the tree gave off, it was a different kind of shadow, a darker one - like it was made especially for Naruto to hide in.

Though only six Naruto knew exactly what he was. He was the boy who carried the Kyuubi, and he was despised because of it. It was the man who sealed it in him's wish that the future generations not find out that the demon fox was trapped within him. Unfortuneally It only half worked.

Although the children his age didn't know what he was, the adults still did, and knowing that it was forbidden to speak of it, they only told there children that Naruto was dangerous, not to be trusted and deserved to be alone.

At first the children made fun of him because they were told to. But now he was made fun of because he had no friends and was untalented. Naruto at first tried to fight back against the bullying but after many unsuccessful trys he simply gave in, the kids would point and laugh at him and he would just sit there like a statue and take it without saying a word.

The sun was setting now and most kids went home. There was still about six kids playing a game of soccer, and of course Naruto still on the swing.

A boy in a navy blue t-shirt and red shorts kicked the ball and it went past the buckets that they were using as posts. Cheers were heard as his teammates congratulated him and packed up to leave.

In a mere 5 minutes they were gone and Naruto was left alone in dark. A feeling he felt often.

He didn't feel like going home just yet. The dark, empty apartment made him feel even more lonely. Instead he got up and started to slugishly walk around town. He couldn't walk around the village in the day time because of the feeling he got when he felt 100's of pairs of eyes on him, rude looks and snickering behind his back, and most hurtful of all, when people say: I wish that kid would just die!

So now he is forced to walk around at night while everyone else is in their cozy home with their _families._

Naruto passed the late night convenience store, the post office and the flower shop. He then came to a place where he had not been in years - the park. He had heard once in story that the park was a place for all children to call there own. When he had heard that he knew that it meant for all _normal _children.

Even though the park is a public place, Naruto had only been there once. He was four and had just began at the academy, it also happened to be his birthday. The third Hokage knowing that Naruto had no extra money gave him a rubber ball for a present. It was as big as his head at the time and filled with air so it was light and easy to kick. Knowing from experience that Naruto would be to afraid to use it in public, Iruka took Naruto to the park.

He had the time of his life bounceing it around, kicking it and then chasing after it. The other kids could tell that he was with the jounin so they did not try to harass him, they just kept there distance. The day after that, thinking that things were getting better, he went to the park alone.

When the kids there saw that there was no authority with him anymore they ganged up on him, pushed him in the mud and took his ball. He never saw it again.

But now there was no one here so he decided he would maybe go and zip down the slide once or twice to, you know, see what all the hub-ub was about.

Soon once or twice turned into eight or nine. He then went on the monkey bars, sand box and jungle gym. He wished he could have this much fun with others in the day time. But he knew that would never happen.

His fun was interupted by the sound of many approaching footsteps. He quickly dashed behind a large tree at the back of the park to avoid bieng seen.

Moments later a group of girls emmerged from behind the building that was blocking the view of the road. one girl was ahead of the rest, it looked as if she was bieng chased. She had shiny pink locks that went down to her shoulders and wore a yellow long sleeve shirt with green shorts that had two white and black stripes down the side. But what was more intresting about her was the fact that she had tears streaming down her face.

Naruto gave the scene his undivided attention as the little pink haired girl tripped on a stick at the entrance of the park and fell to her knees. The chasers quickly took advantage of the accident and swooped in around her. They began pulling at her hair and poking her forehead.

"I got it!" one proclaimed as if she had killed her hunt.

"No..please...g-give it back," she sobbed

"No way forehead, we don't need another ugly girl pretending she's pretty!" the same girl replied. She then held a silk red ribbon high in the air and tore it in two. All the girls laughed and dispersed, returning to their homes. The tiny girl held the ribbon pieces in her hands trying to put them together as if they would stick and become one again.

Naruto came out from his hiding place and snuck up on the rosette girl. He stood only feet away from her now and opened his mouth trying to think of something to say. Instead he only squeeked.

The girl whipped her head around trying to find the source of the sound, but only found the park structures.

Naruto had rapidly dashed ito the trees and was already on his way home.

oOo

Naruto spent the next day as he always did, on his swing. But this time he had something on his mind. He was thinking about the night before. The little girl was clearly bieng picked on for something but he didn't know what. Naruto thought she looked very pretty but the other girls didn't seem to think so. What he was most lost in thought about was how angry he felt when the girl was bullied. He knew the pain of bieng bullied all to well and he did not wish that feeling upon anyone.

That night he went to the park again knowing he could have fun without bieng picked on. He played for about an hour before decideing that he would go home. He was just about to go when he saw the same girls round the corner again. This time though there was no girl that they were chaseing.

Naruto hid behind the same tree again as the girls entered the park. He heard only parts of their conversations.

"Where is...we've been looking forev...," they said.

"Hey over there! alright we see you come on out!" a blonde shouted.

Oh man! he thought. They see me.

Naruto began to come out from behind the tree but was stopped by the sound of a small voice far to the side of her.

"Alright i'll come out." the pink haired girl said as she came out from behind a tree. The girls moved in and picked her up by the shoulders, dragging her towards the sandbox,

Naruto clentched his teeth and he felt his blood boil. The girls finally tripped her and she fell to the sand. They proceeded by shoving her face in the sand. He couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP IT!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

The girls stopped their actions and turned to face him. Naruto picked up a rock as large as his fist and threw it at one of the girls, hitting her square in the forehead. Some blood started to run from the cut and she ran home crying. There were only a couple of them left and they started to run toward him. Naruto met them head on and punched one of them in the stomach. Normally he wouldn't punch a girl but this was a special curcomstance.

The girl fell to the ground and ordered the others to retreat. They soon left the park and left the cotton candy haired girl to get sand out of her nose.

Naruto walked up to her and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" he said in a low voice. She nodded.

"Well ok then i'll leave before you're seen with me," he ended before begining to leave.

"Th..," she queitly started. Naruto turned to hear her.

"What?" he asked

"Th-thank you." she murmurred.

"Uh- you're welcome. What's your name?" he boldly asked.

"S-S-Sakura, Haruno Sakura." she replied.

Naruto walked up to her figureing he could now start a conversation.

"So why were those girls beating you up?"

Sakura turned her head, hesitateing before speaking.

"Because of this," she said and pointed to her forehead.

Naruto examined what she was pointing to and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see anything, do they think your dumb or something?"

Sakura giggled. "You don't think it's big?"

"No of course not!"

"Well thanks ...um...I don't think I know you're name."

Naruto was startled that she didn't know the name of the number one target for jeers, but he knew that once he told her his name that she would realize who she was talking to. "I'm...Uzumaki Naruto," he sighed.

"Nice to meet you Naruto!" she smiled and held out her hand. Naruto hesitated and then took her hand and shook it. this was the first time he had ever made contact with another person.

oOo

They sat together on the swings talking about what had happened earlier that evening. All was good until Sakura started to talk about a rather uncomfortable topic.

"So Naruto I saw you playing here earlier, why were you playing alone and at night?" she asked.

Naruto's whole face saddened. "It's because everytime I try to make friends with someone they make fun of me and leave me feeling lonely."

Sakura realized how he felt and tried to comfort him. "Well i'll be your friend," she declared.

Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement. She would be his first friend. "Thanks Sakura!"

oOo

They stood at the park exit looking at each other.

"Naruto thank you for helping me today...and I just wanted to say that...I really like you, does that mean that you're going to be my boyfriend?" she asked.

Naruto dimly smiled. "I would like that very much Sakura but... If people see you with me then they will pick on you even more."

Sakura's smile faded as she knew he was right.

"But i've got an idea, lets make a deal." he started.

Sakura felt herself fell with curiosity at his words.

"No matter what happens when I become a respected ninja to the whole village in the future, then we can be together without thinking what others will think. Deal?" he said.

Sakura smiled. "Deal."

They then shook hands and went there seperate ways, knowing they wouldn't have a moment like that for many years.

_Six years later._

"Replication jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto practiced the jutsu and in a puff of smoke turned into what looked like a saggy dead version of the Hokage that soon fell to the ground of the training grounds.

He then heard laughs from behind him. He turned back to normal and saw Sakura and her friends laughing at him.

"Naruto you couldn't replicate if your life depended on it!" she jeered.

They laughed again and began to leave. Her friends ahead of her continued on while she stopped and looked back at him. She grew a smile and winked, letting him know that she hadn't forgotten their deal, and joined her friends once again.

Naruto smiled and thought back to that day. He closed his eyes and thought:

_No matter what we go through when I become an honorable ninja we can be together, and I promise I will love you._

oOo

hoped it was good and I'm pretty new here so Can someone tell me the terminology like limes lemons OOC OC and others i have no clue what they mean.

in return I will try to write any suggestions for NaruSaku stories that you give me so please post your ideas, o and one more thing:

NARUSAKU FOREVER!!


	2. MAKE THAT 2 CHAPTERS

By popular demand here is I hope thee last chapter of this story. I didn't want to do this so you better thank me somehow. Also you'll notice that i don't include sasuke because i hate him, I just hate him.

oOo

The smell of pork tickled Naruto's nose, than eggs, than the noodles, He heard his stomach growl.

" Order up!!"

A large bowl of ramen was placed in in front of him and he quickly got to work devouring it. He was terribly hungry. He had been training all day, trying to perfect the air blast jutsu. He needed it in his bag of tricks for the upcoming Chunnin exams. Naruto knew he was better than alot of the nin that were partakeing in the contest. But he also knew there were people much better than him.

tink tink tink tink

Naruto looked down to find an empty bowl.

" Ah man! I was so lost in thought I didn't even get to enjoy it," Naruto said with annoyence.

Naruto grew a look that he got whenever he had a devilish idea run through his head.

" Hey old man somebody stole my ramen I want some more!" he said and tilted his bowl sideways.

" Sorry Naruto, Chouji tries that one all the time,"

Naruto moved his arms in a semicircle and snapped his fingers. " Rats!"

oOo

"Alright everyone this is it- the Forest of Death," Anko said and pointed to the gates that were surrounding the forest.

Naruto watched in aww as he felt the black aura that ingulfed the area, the colour black for death.

" You'll be in teams of three and together you'll need to collect these two scrolls," she said and held up one earth scroll and one heaven scroll. " If you have any respect for your lives do not open them until you arrive at the arena in the middle of the forest. Well now that instructions are given pick your teammates!"

The crowd was immidiately hyper with activity as people desperatelly wanted to get the strongest ninjas on their team. In less than a minute most people were gone and Naruto looked around.

" Boy not many people left. There's only Boki, Lee, Hakin, Toshi, Sakura, Teru, Go- wait Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto rushed over to her and stood behind her, she was unaware of his presence.

" Hey Sakura-chan," he greeted.

It startled her. " Oh don't tell me you want me to be in your group," she said- annoyed.

" Doesn't look like you have much of a choice," he replied.

Sakura looked around, she only saw Rock Lee who would "have" to be their third member. " Damn it I hate it when your right!"

" So that's a yes?" he asked knowing what she would say.

The three man team picked up their scroll and headed to their gate. They intrusted Lee with their treasure because of how honest he was, he would never betray them. They walked with Naruto and Sakura at the front and Lee about 10 yards away. Naruto thought it was the perfect time to try to talk to Sakura privetly.

" Psst, Sakura..." he started.

" What do you want baka," she responded.

" It's ok Sakura-chan, no one can hear us," he said completely ignoring her insult. That's how he got through her sass, he knew she was just acting.

" I have no idea what you're talking about," she said in a tone that screamed 'shut up you idiot'.

Naruto saddened. They arrived at their gate and when the siren went off they went in. The first thing they noticed was the smell of swamp gas and how wet it was. The sun hardly ever shined in so the rain never evaporated. Plus, It was dark, even in the daytime. You could say...it wasn't a very happy place.

They walked in a line, Sakura at the front, her keen eyes seeing any danger. Naruto in the middle, checking the sides and had two clones hidden in the trees to look for danger above and to counter incase of an ambush. Finally, Lee at the back for behind attacks.

They only had to be ingaged in battle once before night. They won but couldn't get their scroll before they fled. At the small fire they made they roasted a wild bore they found and killed, It wasn't exactly tasty meat but it was meat, and certainly better than soldier pills.

When it was time for sleep they decided on six hours of sleep and since there was three of them it was two hours each of watch gaurd duty. First Lee then Sakura then Naruto. Lee went to go to the bathroom and Naruto tried again to talk to Sakura.

" Sakura I know we agreed not to socialize but why do-" he was interrupted.

" Shut up, idiot," she whispered,

" But Sakura," he said lowly

" Just shut up, we don't know when he'll be back," she whispered again.

Naruto sighed.

oOo

Naruto woke up to a hand on his mouth and someone shhing him. He feared the worst.

" It's ok Naruto it's just me," Sakura said _very _lowly.

" What is it Sakura is it my turn to keep watch?" Naruto asked at the same volume.

" No but if Lee wakes up that's what i'll say i'm doing."

" Well than what do you want?"

" I needed to tell you that you need to stop trying to interact with me, we agreed we wouldn't speak to each other normally unless we were absolutely sure that no one would hear us. Believe me I want things to be as they should be as much as you do but it's just to risky at this point."

" But why?"

" Well people already think of you horribly and i'm sorry but there isn't anything I can do about that. If i'm seen with you it will only make me as much of laughing stock as you, and i'm not trying to be selfish but it won't help either of us if that happens."

" Well do you have to be mean to me to?"

" I don't want to be mean but everyone else is mean to you so it would be suspicious if I was the only one who wasn't and people might start asking questions."

Naruto nodded.

" Good" Sakura said with a smile.

_three days later._

Lee, Sakura, and Naruto sat on the couch in the lobby of the arena building. They easily got their 2nd scroll by taking advantage of a guard who fell asleep and snuck around and stole their scroll.

oOo

It was the last match of the finals and Naruto was in a fight with one of the toughest genins of the year. Yoki, from the earth country. Sakura had already been knocked out and Lee had already won his match and become a chuunin.

Naruto was half through his chakra and Yoki seemed to have only used a bit.

"Earth element! Stone saw jutsu!" Yoki declared. He plunged his hand into the ground and pulled out a thin circle of stone about 12" in diameter. It started to spin around rapidly in his hand, with that, he through it straight at Naruto. seeing it's alarming speed, Naruto hit it way with a kunai. This however didn't do the trick. Although it deflected the saw it came right back, He tried it again and with the same result, it would seem that it had a homeing trait. To make sure he was right he ran around in zig-zag pattern and found that it followed him. He continued to deflect it until he could figure out a way to get rid of the nuisance.

Sakura watched Naruto loseing from the crowd. Inside she was incredibley worried that the stone would cut his head off at any moment. On the outside she appeared to be bored out of her mind. She desperately wanted to cheer Naruto on, to give him an extra boost. But she couldn't because there was no one cheering him on, she figured she was the only one in the crowd that didn't dislike him.

Naruto held his kunai above his head and was about to slice the saw in two. He then felt a sharp pain in his stomach and fell to the ground because of a punch to his gut. He layed on the ground short of breath, when all of a sudden the saw appeared right in front of him and he only managed to roll over. The saw left a deep gash in his left arm before turning around to try to hit him again. Naruto let out a scream of pain and got up.

The scream cut through Sakura more than the saw cut through Naruto. This wasn't good, with little use of his arm Naruto was as good as dead.

The saw came around again and Naruto tried to block it but dropped his weapon because of the pain in his arm, resulting in having the saw cut his right leg. Naruto let out a couple of tears. There was no way he would be able to stop it. He knew he would die here. Naruto was never one to drag things on so he dropped to his knees, leaving his neck directly in the path of the saw. He awaited his doom.

"Come on Naruto don't let this asshole screw with your head! kick his but!" He heard a voice yell fom the crowd.

Naruto knew exactly who it was. Sakura. Naruto's eyes burned with determination. He felt his whole body fill with energy. It was like he had 6 coffees and a bag of suger. If Sakura told him to kick his but than that's exactly what he would do, kick his but.

"Sakura what are you doing! Naruto's a loser why are u cheering him on?" Ino asked. Sakura whipped her head towards her and leaned above her. Making Ino slide down into her chair.

"Naruto's a sweet boy and I like him you got a problem with that!!" she yelled even though Ino was right below her.

Ino cowered. "N-N-N-N-N-No Sakura...of-of-of course not."

Naruto put his hands in front of him as if he was holding an invisible soccer ball. Wind started to build up in his hands and soon he had a ball of compressed air in his hand. The saw drew nearer and Naruto squeezed the ball, unleashing it's windy fury. wild wind blew in every direction at extremely high speeds causing the saw to be tossed around like a ragdoll. As well as Yoki. The two were tossed around in a way that no one could predict. The swirling continued. The next thing Yoki knew he was about to collide into his own stone saw. Thats when he was cut in two. Decapitated by his own creation. The wind stopped and Naruto was declared the winner.

He looked into the crowd and found Sakura happily waveing to him.

Looks like they wouldn't have to wait as long after all.

--

there i put this up for u guys happy now? I honestly hated writeing this second part so DO NOT ask me to right a third part CAUSE I WILL NOT!! this is the end got it!

...hope u liked it :)  
(i didn't)


End file.
